


all of us stars, we're fading away

by excelsior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsior/pseuds/excelsior
Summary: There is an interlude; between the year they spent chasing the man whose ambition brought a world to its knees, and all the years thereafter, trying to pay the price of a victory that doesn't really feel like winning.They'll let them have this.- harry & hermione, post-war.





	

 

Harry's eagle-spread on the ground, not minding the grass and dirt sticking in places unclothed. He's shut his eyes against the glare of the April sun, and is humming a tune he doesn't bother remembering where from. Probably from another life, when he had enough spirit for something as trivial. Beside him, Hermione's flat on her back too, except now she's propped herself up on an elbow to cast him a bemused look.

"Is that  _Weasley is Our King?_ "

Harry gives a non-committal shrug. "Is it?" 

Hermione frowns, like she's thinking really hard to place the tune. He doesn't bother still. Continues to hum, a bit softer now, like he's trying to let it die. "It must be," she says, not that it makes any difference. He'd really not rather think about the past- perhaps on another day, when he doesn't feel as apathetic. The dead deserve better. He chances a glance at her, and still the stitch of her brows have not let up. 

"Do you think we could've been friends if we hadn't met in Hogwarts?"

Harry stops humming and slowly gets up to mirror her pose. The silence is heavy, charged with anticipation. He didn't expect the question to be as introspective as it turned out be, nor did he think he'd feel a punch in the gut that comes with Hermione's doubt. She's holding her breath, and one of his fists is curled up in the dirt. 

"All roads lead back home," he begins, like a promise, "and I think I would've found you eventually." 

She exhales, and he unclenches his hand to reach for one of hers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was supposed to be a long fic, but then it felt too burdensome to finish. thus, I decided to keep it in short segments, to be updated periodically at best. hope you catch the feelings :-)


End file.
